A Welcome Ally
by Cat McDougall
Summary: Year 6 begins and Harry gets a new Ally. But what secret does she hide?
1. Default Chapter

****

A/N- My first HP fan fic. Normally I'm over in the M. Lackey section. Anyways.. This sorta smacked me around after lingering in the recesses of my brain the last few months.

So, hope you enjoy and of course R&R.

****

A Welcome Ally-

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, sat staring out his small bedroom window at 4 Privet Drive. He had just sent his white owl, Hedwig, off with a note for Professor Lupin. This summer, at least, he could send the owls openly. At the train station, just a fortnight ago, Professor Moody had scared Uncle Vernon enough that the larger man was not complaining of the comings and goings of the owls.

The sound of the television floated up to him, from downstairs. Some program or another was on and his beefy cousin, Dudley Dursley, would be parking his rather ample behind in front of it and probably stuffing his face with whatever Aunt Petunia, Dudley's mum, had made "especially" for him.

He didn't bother going downstairs. Why should he? The television held nothing of interest for him. The Dursleys were quite happy he wallow up here in his room and they not have to think about him. Earlier today that had been different, however.

Today, Uncle Vernon had called him down the stairs to inform him of a guest they would soon be having. The woman arriving had been hired to help Dudley not go over the weight cap of the Heavyweight Boxing class. Harry personally thought it was a lost cause. Still, it wasn't his decision. The conversation hadn't gone well.

"Tomorrow, boy, a young woman arrives to help Dudley with his boxing weight." Uncle Vernon's face was not as flushed as normal but could easily become so. "There will be none of your funny stuff while she's here. None of your disappearing in the middle of the night. None of your odd-ball friends showing up here. And no more owls!"

Harry had nodded and agreed not to do anything he would consider odd. Then again, he smiled to himself, he had no control over the owls. Which was the reason, Hedwig was now winging her way out of Little Whinging. Harry was sending a warning of a new Muggle living here at 4 Privet Drive.

The last few years, the arrival of wizards to retrieve him from this house had been a bit spectacular. His second years at Hogwarts it had been his friend Ron with his father's flying Ford Anglia. His third year, he'd run away for fear of his godfather, Sirius Black.

His thoughts didn't go on. The stab of grief at the thought of his godfather was swift and sharp. Only a short time ago, Sirius had raced to Harry's rescue at the Ministry of Magic. Harry had gone there after Voldemort had convinced him that the Dark Wizard had Sirius captive. He'd gone, intending to rescue Sirius. Instead it was he that had needed the rescue.

Sirius, Lupin, Moody and several others had all come to rescue him from that folly. Sirius had paid with his life. Harry felt the tears trickle down his face. He missed him so much! Harry sighed and flopped onto his bed.

The sun was down and soon the Dursleys would be heading for bed. Then the house would be quiet again. Then Harry could work on his summer homework, in the peace and quiet and without worrying about being caught.

---------------

The next morning, he dressed and took himself downstairs to be presented to the new woman who would be living here. He had tried to tame the black hair that tended to flop down into his eyes. It hadn't worked. It still looked a bit messy, but he'd done the best he could. His scar was at least covered. He gathered the refreshments to serve their guest and placed them on a tray. He thought about floating it into the living room but decided against it quickly. The _last_ thing he needed was another reprimand from the Ministry.

He set the tray down gently on the table and stood in the doorway, waiting for their guest.

Dudley was the one to open the door for the trim figure of a mousy-haired woman. She smiled gently and extended a hand. "You must be Dudley Dursley. I'm Heather Stone, your new Fitness Consultant and Trainer. Nice to meet you lad." She breezed into the house, slipping by the substantially heavier Dudley and floated into the living room to alight on a chair, across from both his Aunt and Uncle.

Harry studied the studious looking woman and wondered how she thought that she would be controlling the bully, as small as she was. And she was small. She barely topped Harry's height, meaning Ron Weasley would tower over her. She shoved her glasses up her nose and flicked her hair back over her shoulder.

"Now, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. I see you have a very healthy boy here," she nodded at Dudley, who stood behind his mother's chair. "I, however, will need to see his room, the contents of all the cupboards and the refrigerator and ask that you not interfere over the next two weeks while I'm here. Now, as I said before, let me get a look at your cupboards and your refrigerator and then we'll put together a shopping list and get started." She stood, looking at his Aunt Petunia expectantly.

Harry barely held in a snicker. His Aunt Petunia looked shocked. This young woman had simply breezed in, taken command, and not given them anytime to talk.

The woman stood, brushed past Harry into the hallway, and breezed down to the kitchen. She threw open the doors to the refrigerator. She began taking things out and placing them in several spots. Quickly the appliance emptied and the countertops and table were full. Then she started replacing the food.

All the vegetables went back in, along with the chilled water and juices. All of the sweets, treats, cakes, pies and special things set aside just for Dudley went straight into the trash. Needless to say, the refrigerator was much more empty when she was finished.

"There." she said, dusting her hands off. "Now, on to the cupboards." In less than two hours, she had the kitchen torn apart and put back together again. She pushed everything she'd left out into a large garbage bag that she conjured out of her jeans pocket. "Now, to write out the shopping lists."

"Now wait just a moment!" Uncle Vernon seemed to have finally found his voice. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

She looked up a smile on her face. "Mr. Dursley, I was hired to help your son for the next fortnight. Now the first thing I need to do is get the shopping done, after that I'll run several tests to see where your son is at with his physical fitness." She looked down and began writing out a rather long shopping list. When she was done, she handed the list to his Aunt Petunia who took it with trepidation. "I'll let you go by yourself the first time but if anything arrives that isn't on this list _I_ will go with you next time and show you the proper way to shop."

Aunt Petunia bristled and snatched the list from the woman's hand. "I can shop just fine on my own, thank you." She sniffed. The woman just smiled and nodded.

"Now, on to introductions," The woman said brightly standing. "I am Heather Stone." She extended her hand and shook hands with both the elder Dursleys. Then she turned to Harry and his cousin. "And you would be Dudley." She shook his hand quickly. "Afraid I don't know you, lad."

"This is Petunia's nephew, Harry." Uncle Vernon quickly spoke up. "He won't be any trouble." The last was said with a glare at Harry.

Heather smiled at him but then turned away. "Alright then, just show me where to sleep and the lads here can help me drag my trunks in. Now, shall we?" She waved her hand at the stairs heading up stairs.

-------------

Once she was settled, she took Dudley into the back yard and began testing him on basic things that all kids learned in grammar school. Before a quarter hour was over, Dudley was red in the face and huffing loudly. Harry observed silently from the kitchen, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

Miss Stone took pity on him, however and let him return to relatively cooler interior of the house, shortly there after. She came in behind him and poured herself a glass of the ice water in the fridge. She leaned against the appliance and studied the teenage boy putting dishes in the dishwasher.

Harry kept his head down, making sure his scar was covered. He knew what she saw. He was a skinny, teenage boy. He had unruly black hair and green eyes hidden behind glasses. His only true identifying mark was the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

Uncle Vernon called from the living room, drawing Heather out of the kitchen. She winked at him and left her glass on the counter.

------------------------------------------------

Harry was waiting the next night for Hedwig's return, when he saw another owl winging in to his backyard. That piqued his curiosity. Why would an owl go to his backyard instead of his window? Of course it _could _just be a regular wild owl, but he doubted it.

Instead, he snuck down the stairs, wand in his pocket and out the back door.

"Hello, love," Heather crooned to the barn owl on her shoulder. "Ahh good, another letter." She untied the letter from the owl's leg, and scratched its head. "Good, thanks love. Now go hunt, nothing to go back yet. I'll borrow the lad's owl if I need to send something before the next note you bring." The owl nibbled her ear, in what he assumed was affection, and then took to the sky.

Heather turned and startled seeing Harry standing in the doorway. He saw her blush and wondered just who she was and what she was doing here. He had his wand out and pointed at her. He wasn't taking any chances. To find a Death Eater here in Little Whinging, was almost as impossible as finding dementors here. _That_, however, had happened just the summer before. Now, Harry tensed ready to set off a curse and run like the devil if she turned out to be on the wrong side.

"Easy lad," she said smiling gently. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a letter. "I wasn't supposed to give this to you until my time here was up, but I guess you can read it now." She handed the letter to him and stepped back while he read it.

__

Dear Harry,

I sent Heather to you, simply as a precaution. We do not expect anything to happen, but having an overage witch with you will avoid sticky situations with the Ministry. Will see you as soon as possible.

Love,

Mrs. Weasley

He looked up shocked while Heather smiled. "Yes, Molly Weasley sent me here. The fact that your Aunt and Uncle were looking for someone to keep Dudley in his weight class was pure luck. The Dursleys are more closely watched than you would imagine."

"Mrs. Figg," he said weakly.

Heather smiled and nodded. "Among others. So you see Harry, you can put your wand away now."

Harry realized with a start that he still had his wand out and pointed at Heather. "Sorry," he said, shoving the wand into his back pocket.

Heather saw the motion and grinned. "Didn't Mad-Eye ever tell you not to put it there? That you could blow off a buttock?"

Harry smiled in remembrance. Mad-Eye Moody had told him exactly that the summer before when a group of wizards and witches had arrived to take Harry from this place. That was when the thought struck him. _She_ was his ticket away from Privet Drive and Little Whinging. He turned hopeful green eyes on her but she shook her head sadly.

"Sorry, Harry, I can't. Not yet. When the fortnight with Fatboy in there is over, _then_ both of us can leave. Not before." She cocked her head at him. "Don't worry," she said in some amusement. "I'm going to keep all three Dursleys so busy, they won't notice you at all."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A/N- A quick note of thanks to **Shahanna **for beta-ing for me. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N- Forgot this in the first chappie… won't here… J. K. Rowlings owns Harry Potter et al. I only own my original plotline and my one original character.

****

A Welcome Ally-

Chapter 2-

Heather was good to her word. She kept Dudley too busy to even notice Harry was around. The Dursleys were too busy worrying over Dudley and what "that woman" was doing to him, to wonder about Harry's whereabouts or doings. They breathed a sigh of relief when the night before her departure came.

The dinner that night was uncomfortable and silent. Dudley was sullen and quiet. He picked at the food on his plate (mostly vegetables and a bit of broiled fish) and just heaved great sighs as if he were so downtrodden.

Harry was anxious. He wanted to know how Heather planned to get him out of this place. Tomorrow was his birthday and he really didn't want to spend it here.

Heather was eating her way through a large plate of vegetables and looking very happy. "Now don't forget tomorrow you _must_ take Dudley to see that specialist. He's expecting you and the school insists on it." Heather slid a very covert wink at Harry and he sighed in relief. He would be leaving soon. Finally he had something to look forward to!

Dinner was finally over and Dudley slunk off to his room, where Harry suspected he had sweets and snack foods squirreled away. Harry went to his own bedroom to work on his own homework. Heather hadn't paid him any attention either except to snag his _Daily Prophet_ most mornings.

Her owl, whom he had learned was Nodin, had taken up residence in his room when not flying letters for Heather. The larger owl was no trouble for him. Since the Dursleys never entered his room, it was no hardship to hide him there.

Harry went to sleep that night, happier than he had been in a long time.

---------------------------

The next morning Heather left with smiles and waves for everyone. Once she was gone, Aunt Petunia took Dudley inside and got ready to leave to see the specialist. In less than an hour they were gone, leaving Harry alone. He sighed and went up to his room to pack. He hoped it wouldn't be long before Heather returned.

A loud CRACK! shook his room and startled the life out of him. "Sorry Harry. Had to get back fast. Let's pack up and then we'll go. Taking the Knight bus." Harry groaned. Heather nodded and rubbed her stomach. "Tell me about it," she muttered. "_Scourgify!"_ She cast the quick spell cleaning Hedwig's empty cage. His owl would be waiting for them wherever they were going.

The trunk was packed and she reduced it so they could carry it without worry, along with the cage and then led the way out of the house, propping a note on the kitchen table for the Dursleys to find. She winked at Harry. "Not written by me of course. May need the persona for next year, so Remus took the liberty." She glanced around and shuddered "I'll tell you I'm not sorry to see the last of this place. Alright Harry, let's go."

Both walked out and she flung out her right hand quickly. With a loud bang! the Knight bus arrived. "Welcome to the Knight bus… Harry! Good to see you!"

Heather shoved him on, growling in a very Mad-Eye type way, "Good, we all know each other. We're going to London. And we're getting off first!"

Stan Shunpike, the conductor, backed up hastily and gulped, nodding. "Yes, ma'am. First thing." Heather nodded, smiling sweetly and paid their way.

Harry found a seat and looked at her oddly. "What was that about?" he whispered urgently.

Heather just winked and refused to answer. She sat back and prepared herself for the shift.

---------

BANG! The purple, triple-decker bus was soon careening through the crowded streets of London. They stopped at an address Harry gulped at seeing. He couldn't go back there. He felt his face pale and his hands begin to shake. How could she bring him back to this place? This was Grimmauld Place. The ancient home of the Black family and where his godfather, Sirius, had been trapped until he'd run to the Ministry of Magic and died, trying to save Harry.

Harry gulped and remained in his seat until Heather came back and hauled him out of his seat bodily. She was rather strong for such a small woman. She shoved him down the stairs. Once they were clear, the Knight Bus disappeared with another bang!

Harry looked up grimly and saw the door appear for number twelve, shoving its flanking houses out of the way. No one else seemed to notice anything. Heather took his arm and dragged him into the house.

Inside, many things had changed. The house-elf heads were now gone. The curtains were still drawn over where the portrait of Sirius's mother was. The ugly troll leg umbrella stand was gone too.

Harry looked around dully. He did not want to be here. It brought back too many memories. He closed his eyes over the pain being here was causing to cascade through his heart. He fought back the tears as the sight of Sirius dying replayed through his mind.

Heather saw him open his eyes, looking compassionate. "I'm sorry Harry. I wouldn't have brought you here, but there really _is_ no other place." She put an arm around his shoulders. "Truly I know how much it hurts."

Harry just nodded glumly. Just then a ginger, bandy-legged cat streaked out of the door to their right and curled around his ankles. "Hello, Crookshanks." He told Hermione's cat. If the cat was here that meant his friends were as well.

Sure enough, bushy hair flying, Hermione came out of the door and barreled into him. "Harry! Oh Merlin its good to see you! I thought you'd _ never_ get here!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She threw a look at the chuckling Heather. "Thank you Professor!"

Heather nodded and smiled. "Let's get your stuff upstairs, Harry and then I can report in." Harry trudged up the stairs, trying not to show how much being here hurt. He walked into the room he and Ron had shared the summer before and took out Hedwig's cage and his trunk. Heather quickly returned them to natural size and then left to "report in."

Harry sat dully on his bed, Hermione perching on Ron's bed across from him. "How are you, really?"

Harry just shrugged and scratched Hedwig, who'd floated down from atop the wardrobe to sit on his knee. He looked up and saw Hermione just watching him. Then something occurred to him. "Professor?" He asked, puzzled.

Hermione nodded. "She's our new DADA Professor." Then she smiled, "Though a lot of the others are not happy about that. " Harry just looked his question at her and she shrugged. "All I know is what I've heard. Professors Lupin and Moody are not enamored of the idea of her being the new teacher. I haven't figured out why."

Just then the tall, gangling figure, topped by bright red hair, of his friend Ron came running into the room. "Harry! Mate, I'm glad to see you!" Ron clapped him on the shoulder and then turned to Hermione. "They're at it again." She sighed and stood, taking out a long pale string from her pocket.

Harry, Ron and Hermione snuck out onto the landing where they could hear everything coming out of the kitchen. It didn't take long for Harry to learn what Ron meant.

"Dammit Molly! Stop hovering! I'm fine." The voice of Heather floated up to them. Hermione held onto her Extendable Ear just in case.

"You should be more careful," Mrs. Weasley admonished gently. Harry looked a question at his two friends who just shrugged. "You have to-"

"Take care of myself! Yes, I know!" Harry had never heard Heather sound so snappish. Even when Dudley was at his worst, she had kept her calm. "I'm not made of glass and I'm just fine!"

"Molly's right, you know." That was the voice of Professor Lupin, werewolf and former teacher at Hogwarts. "You need to take better care."

"Remus! Not you too? I am just fine! There's no reason to worry," Heather sounded extremely determined to make both of them believe this. "I know what I'm doing."

"You should take better care and take it easy. Taking that teaching post…" Remus's voice trailed off.

Harry could hear the eye rolling in her sigh. "I'll be fine! There really isn't a better place for me to hide this. Cursed post or not. I don't have much choice. Hide here or there. I'd rather it be at Hogwarts. There at least I will be doing _something_."

Harry heard Mrs. Weasley's rather gusty sigh. "You sound just like _him_." Harry had no doubt she was talking about Sirius. He'd been confined to this house for too long and had been slipping slowly into insanity.

Heather snorted. "Surprise there. Now, can I please have something to eat? I'm starved!"

Ron and Hermione pulled Harry back into his and Ron's room, shutting the door quietly. "See what I mean?" Hermione said, plopping into a chair. "There's nothing to hear once she asks for something to eat. Then Mrs. Weasley usually just chuckles and feeds her. They're hiding something. Heather Stone most of all."

"Another werewolf?" Harry asked, his mind working. His two friends just shook their heads.

"No, we thought of that too." Ron said, flinging himself onto the bed. "But she was here during the full moon."

Harry nodded, quickly dismissing that idea. Hermione was the next one to speak up. "_I _ think it has something to do with Sirius." Harry looked at her startled and she ducked her head, sorry to have brought it up. "Well, from what I know, unless someone of the family blood is willing to take up residence within two moons, these old wizarding family homes disappear. I think she might be related to him."

Harry shook his head remembering the family tapestry that Sirius had shown him a year ago. "Her name wasn't on the tapestry and it wasn't blasted off."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "I'd forgotten about that. You're sure that there isn't anyway Sirius missed her or her mother or father?" Harry nodded, remembering how Sirius had carefully told about all the ones removed from the tapestry. "Well, there goes that then. So, what's left?" The two guys looked blank. They had no idea.

Just then someone knocked on the door and the bright red hair of Ron's sister Ginny poked in. "Here you are!" She came in and plopped next to her brother. "Hello, Harry. So I take it you heard?" Everyone nodded. "I wonder what it is they are hiding."

Harry shrugged. He had no clue and he'd lived with her for two weeks. "Last time they were hiding that thing in the Department of Mysteries. Couldn't be something like that could it?"

Everyone gathered thought about that for a moment, then Ginny shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Whatever it is, its about the Professor herself. Not something they are hiding."

Hermione nodded. "I remember the fight before she went after you Harry. Whatever it is, its _her_." There were nods all around, from everyone except Harry. He didn't have enough information to even make a guess. "So, what was it like having her living there with you and the Dursleys?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject.

--------------------------

The call for supper from Mrs. Weasley brought the laughing foursome down the stairs and into the kitchen. Heather was there still, sipping at what looked to be pumpkin juice. She smiled as the four Gryffindors all sat around the table. Mrs. Weasley came over and hugged Harry tightly. "Oh Harry! It's so good to see you! You need feeding up. We'll take care of that. Sit. Sit." She shooed all of them to seats and served their dinner.

As they were eating their shepard's pie and the students were arguing over Quidditch, Heather suddenly turned green and leapt up from the table. She rushed out of the room, getting odd looks from the students, an understanding one from Lupin and a sympathetic one from Mrs. Weasley. Harry looked after her, completely confused.

She was back in only a moment and sat down to finish her dinner, a blush on her cheeks. She picked at her food and only began eating again when Mrs. Weasley glared at her and then her plate. With several more pointed looks, Heather sighed and began eating again.

The students went back to their Quidditch discussion, while Hermione talked to Lupin about werewolf rights. Heather and Mrs. Weasley were both quiet, sharing pointed looks. When dinner was finally over, Heather held up her hands in surrender when Mrs. Weasley ordered her to bed. The four Hogwarts students exchanged surprised glances but didn't say anything when their new professor trudged up the stairs. Harry was surprised to see her open the door to the room Sirius had once used and go inside. He stood, anger surging through him. Only Lupin's hand on his arm stopped him. "She has a right to the room Harry, leave her be. Now tell _me_ all about having her around for a fortnight. Did she hex Dudley at all?"

For the second time, Harry told of his last fortnight at the Dursleys. Again the kitchen was filled with laughter, as Harry told of all Heather had done to his massive cousin.

-------------------

The next month passed quickly. The morning after he'd arrived, he'd awoken to presents covering his bed. Seems, no one had forgotten his birthday after all. They had just put it off a day. "To let Professor Stone rest a bit," Mrs. Weasley had explained. That odd comment had earned her a glare from said professor, and glances from the students.

The students were sometimes relegated upstairs when other members of the Order arrived. The only ones who never seemed to leave were Mrs. Weasley and the new DADA Professor. Lupin rarely went out, and when he did it wasn't for long. He seemed to be hovering over Professor Stone as well. The one thing really enlightening during the month before term started was an argument overheard by the four Gryffindors between Snape and Professor Stone.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all sitting back from the landing, trying to hear with the Extendable Ears when the new Professor and Snape and stomped into the hall. Harry looked at their new Professor and whistled silently. She was furious! Her hands were shaking and her face was white. He wondered what old Snape had said to make her so angry. He wasn't long in waiting.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are, Snape?" Heather spat the words at the Potions Master and head of Slytherin House.

Snape got that familiar smirk on his face and sneered at Heather. "I think I am the one out there risking his life, _Professor_." The last word was almost a curse.

Heather crossed her arms and glared at Snape, matching him perfectly, despite her much shorter height. "Is that the argument you always used, _Snivellus_? Is that what drove him to his death?" She smirked now. "You better believe I blame _you_ for his death."

"Black was a fool!" Snape snapped.

Heather's hand reared back and cracked across Snape's rather prominent cheekbones and nose. "Try it again Snivellus. I'll make you regret not being sent to Azkaban. I got this job on my _own_ merits. Not for anything else. You would do well to remember that."

Her handprint was a livid red against his pale face. "Try that again when you are not so… indisposed and we will have a much better outcome." He swirled his cloak and strode out, shutting the door carefully.

Molly Weasley then came out into the hallway and looked at Heather worriedly. "You should not let yourself get so upset. Its not good for you."

"He called Sirius a coward! How could I _not_ get angry? He thinks he's so big, out there playing both sides! Sirius…." Heather took a deep breath, visibly pulling herself together. She stalked back into the kitchen where other voices could be heard.

Ron shared glances with his sister and two friends. "_What_ was _that_ about?" Everyone just shrugged wondering the same thing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A/N- Don't have my books with me so if I miss major canon points please be sure to tell me and I will change them. Thanks to my reviewers…. Enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N- J. K. Rowlings owns all concepts relating to Harry Potter, Hogwarts, etc. I own my plotline and characters.

****

Chapter 3-

It was only a week after the Smack, as they'd taken to calling it, that the Hogwart's letters arrived. Harry ripped his open, ready to see what new books he had to get. There were only two new ones: _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 _by Miranda Goshawk and _Paths of Darkness: Spells of the Shadows_ compiled by the Four Founders of Hogwarts. Harry goggled at that one. A book compiled by the four founders of Hogwarts? He didn't know it existed!

Mrs. Weasley would probably be going to fetch school supplies again this year, canceling any hope Harry had of getting out of Grimmauld Place for a bit. He was surprised when Heather and Lupin came to collect the book lists. Heather smiled and gathered up the book and potions ingredient lists for Diagon Alley. "Alright then, since the lists were written out with Mrs. Weasley in mind, anyone want to add anything?" She glanced at the foursome who sat looking innocent. Too innocent. She sighed. "Out with it," she said, sitting down, prepared to add to their lists but added, "No Skiving Snackboxes." Ron sighed and slumped back onto his bed, looking terribly disappointed.

In the end, they all had a few odds and ends they needed as well as the usual school supplies. Heather wrote them all down and chuckled. "Remus and I will be gone most of the day. If you think of anything else, send either Pig or Nodin after us." She looked sternly at Harry. "Do _not_ send Hedwig. She's too recognizable. Now, we're off!"

Heather and Lupin were gone most of the day. When they returned that night, Ron and Harry were in the kitchen playing chess. They heard the two come in and Mrs. Weasley begin her scolding. "Remus! You shouldn't have let her carry anything like that! It's too heavy."

"Gee, Mrs. Weasley am I allowed to walk upright or is my body weight too great a strain?" Heather's whining voice drifted in from the front hall.

Ron was heard to say, "Uh oh" under his breath before his mother came storming into the kitchen. Loud stomping footsteps were heard to go upstairs, with muttering accompanying each step. Remus and Molly entered the kitchen bearing bundles, Molly's face redder than Ron's hair. "Molly, you can't hover over her the whole time. She only carried them in here. I didn't allow her to carry anything heavier than the lists the entire time. I promise."

"She needs to think about what she's doing! Accepting that post! In her condition? She's insane!" Molly continued muttering, beginning to separate out packages for the separate students.

Remus chuckled. "I think she knows _exactly_ what she's doing. Besides, you heard her. She'll be as safe at Hogwarts as anywhere. There she'll have Minerva, Albus, _and_ Poppy looking out for her." He took one of Mrs. Weasley's hands and squeezed. "She's not so young anymore. She'll be fine. Don't worry." Neither adult had apparently remembered the two boys sitting there taking it all in.

The rest of the conversation was interrupted by the arrival of two very tired looking Weasleys. Bill, the eldest child, and Arthur, the father of the clan, came in, both looking extremely weary. Both collapsed at the table, where Mrs. Weasley quickly whipped up plates for them. Neither looked battered or hurt, just exhausted.

They ate with the appetites of worn out starving men, quickly clearing the plates of seconds. They looked ready to fall asleep where they sat and Mrs. Weasley shooed them off to bed somewhere. Bill turned back and looked at his mum before leaving though. "Heather still here?"

Remus smiled. "She's gone to her room, probably to rest. Had to do Hogwarts shopping today, remember?" Bill grinned back and left to seek his room.

Finally, Mrs. Weasley and Professor Lupin noticed the boys at the end of the table watching them. Harry and Ron quickly turned back to their game of chess, pretending not to have seen or heard or anything. Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips but said nothing to the two teenagers.

------------------

There was only a week left to go before start of term, when the post arrived. With it came something the three friends had been waiting for all summer: the Results.

Mrs. Weasley was the one to have gathered the post and was holding it downstairs, when they all descended for breakfast. Professor Stone was sitting at the table, nibbling on dry toast and sipping some weak tea, when they all trooped in. Ron and Harry tucked in with their usual appetites. Heather watched them with bemusement, nibbling at regular intervals. When the dishes were cleared away and everyone went to leave Heather cleared her throat, and held up three letters, all bearing the Hogwarts seal. "These you might want to open before you leave."

Ron and Harry didn't know what they were until Hermione sucked in a breath and hissed, "Our OWLs."

Then their looks turned to one of apprehension. Ron swallowed hard and turned very pale, his freckles standing out in stark relief. Harry wasn't quite so worried. He still was not quite as sure he passed though.

Heather solemnly handed each their letters. Hermione immediately ripped hers open and began scanning down the page. Ron swallowed hard and opened his as well. With a sigh Harry followed suit.

His eyes scanned down the page. He was pleasantly surprised.

__

Dear Mr. Potter,

Following are you grades for your OWLs:

Charms-

Theory: O

Practice: E

Transfiguration-

Theory:E

Practice: E

Astronomy-

Theory:A

Practice: E

Potions-

Theory: E

Practice: A

Herbology-

Theory: A

Practice: E

Defense Against the Dark Arts-

Theory: O

Practice: O

Care of Magical Creatures-

Theory: E

Practice: O

Divination-

Theory: A

Practice: A

History of Magic-

Theory: A

Total OWLs - 11.

Sincerely,

The Wizarding Examination Authority

Harry looked up in shock. He had _never _expected to get so many! If he did that well, he wondered how well Ron did. He glanced over at his best friend and, silently, they exchanged papers. Harry looked at Ron's total. Nine. He'd missed them in Charms Practice and Potions Theory, where Harry'd gotten them.

They looked at each other and grinned. Hermione looked slightly pleased but also slightly green. "Something wrong Hermione dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, gently. Hermione just handed up her letter and said nothing. Mrs. Weasley looked the paper over quickly and broke out into a large smile. "This is _wonderful_! Seventeen OWLs! Congratulations dear!" She grabbed Hermione in a huge hug.

Hermione didn't look like it was wonderful. In fact, she looked disappointed. Heather looked stunned. "_Seventeen?!_ Merlin's beard girl! I only got thirteen! And I was the best in my year!"

Bill came wandering in, his hair still in a ponytail and his fang earring still in his ear. "You were not. That guy in Ravenclaw beat you at fourteen." He poured himself a mug of juice from the pitcher on the table.

Heather waved her hand. "He was teacher's pet and a git. I don't count him."

Bill chuckled. "In other words, he never fell for your jokes. You never _could_ get him, could you?"

Heather grinned maliciously. "Got him just before NEWTs. Bat-Bogey Hex after he was whining for the hundredth time about not having _any_ studying done. Had detention for a week with McGonagall, _after_ she stopped laughing."

Ron and Harry grinned imagining it, but Hermione looked thoughtful. "Why did you have detention with McGonagall?"

Heather smiled and shrugged. "She was my Head of House. Besides, it was her turn."

Bill burst out laughing. "I remember that. The teachers actually began to draw lots about who got stuck with you for detention!" Heather laughed, nodding her head. Hermione looked shocked, but both Ron and Harry started laughing. Defense Against the Dark Arts was looking to be a good class!

"You were a Gryffindor?" Hermione asked, curious. Heather nodded, taking another piece of toast. "How do you and Bill know each other?"

Heather smiled. "We were in the same year. That and once he made prefect, I never gave him a moment's peace. Who do you think the twins learned half their stuff from? Taught them everything I knew in my seventh year."

Ron goggled at her, his mouth hanging open. "You're Stoney!" It was said in awe.

Heather rolled her eyes as Bill burst out laughing again. "Merlin! Will I never lose that name?" She grinned at Ron. "I was Stoney. I'm sure Argus Filch is _still_ cursing my name." She looked at Bill and they both just burst out laughing in memory.

Soon all the current students were peppering Heather with questions about her pranks. She answered most of them but kept a good few silent. Molly was giving her pursed lips looks but kept silent.

------------------------------

Hermione was sullen and silent that night. As soon as dinner was over, she curled up with her Rune and Arithimancy books, her OWL letter tucked into a pocket. She was muttering and searching furiously through her books for something. Every once in a while she would scribble for a few moments on the parchment she had close at hand.

Harry leaned over to Ron, over their chessboard and whispered, "What's with her?" Ron shrugged and continued setting up his pieces.

It was several hours later, when Mrs. Weasley was shuttling them off to bed, that they found out. Hermione was still muttering over her books as they climbed the stairs when Ginny lost her temper. "Hermione! Stop it! You got OWLs in _everything_! So what if you didn't get all Outstandings!" Ginny stormed off up to the girls' bedroom.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances and took Hermione's arms and dragged her into their bedroom, instead of letting her follow Ginny. Harry was the one to shut the door behind them. He leaned against it, ready to hold her here if necessary. "You're angry because you didn't get all Outstandings? How many did you get?"

Hermione held out her letter, silently. The two guys looked at it, questioningly. Next to every single one there was an "O" or an "E". The only "E"s she'd gotten were in Arithimancy and practical Herbology. Everything else was an "O". They looked up at her, shocked. She was obviously upset about something but they didn't understand what her scores had to do with it.

"Hermione, you got high marks in everything! What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "I wanted to be the first one in Hogwarts history to get perfect OWLs. I worked so hard!"

Ron looked stunned. "You're mad that you got two Es?" Hermione nodded glumly.

Harry shook his head, amazed that she could be worried about that! "Hermione, you _got _perfect OWLs! You didn't get perfect Outstandings. So what? Think of rubbing it in Malfoy's face."

Hermione looked up. "Do you think he'll show? With his father in Azkaban still I mean?" Harry shrugged and plopped onto his bed, sorry now that he'd brought up the subject. Remembering Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban reminded him of the night Sirius had died. Especially since they had happened on the same night.

He could feel Ron and Hermione watching him. He sat up, pushing his grief back. "I bet he will," Ron said. "I bet he'll be there and be just as much of a git as ever."

Harry snorted. "When aren't he and Snape both gits?"

Hermione shook her head. "He _is_ on our side now. Everytime we've suspected him, we've been wrong." She looked at both boys, sternly. "This year, we'll leave him alone."

"Snape?" Ron gasped.

"You're crazy!" Harry said at the same time. "We can't trust him! Besides, you know he won't leave _us_ alone!" Ron nodded enthusiastically.

Hermione stood in a huff and left. The boys shared looks. Then, both shrugged and got ready for bed.

-----------------------------

It was finally August thirty-first. Harry was up, packed and ready to go before Ron. Hermione and Ginny were the only ones to beat him downstairs. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the kitchen, getting breakfast ready. The new Professor was nowhere to be seen. He sat down and poured himself some juice while Ron finally came down.

The teenagers had both talked about it and were wondering how Quidditch was going to be done this year. The year before, Umbridge, as Hogwarts High Inquisitor, had banned Harry for life. No one expected that to be true this year. Ginny had already said she was going to try for Chaser, having replaced Harry as Seeker. Ron would be Keeper again. They still needed two Chasers and two Beaters. In fact, as Harry realized suddenly, they really needed a whole new team. Mostly anyway. There would be four new players out of seven this year.

Mrs. Weasley hurried them all through breakfast, so they could get to King's Cross. This year they would be traveling with a much lighter guard than they had the year before. Only Moody, Lupin, Mrs. Weasley and Bill would be coming with them, everyone else was busy with work for the Order.

Once everyone was ready, they quickly made their way to King's Cross, taking Muggle taxis. Once there, Moody made sure they were quickly rushed through the barrier. Once across, Harry and company quickly loaded their trunks and said their goodbyes. Bill was the one to take Harry aside for a moment and talk to him. "Harry do me a favor this year?"

"Sure, if I can." Harry was curious.

"Well, for one don't go running off or doing anything rash. Tell Dumbledore or McGonagall about _anything_ odd. No matter how trivial it may seem." Harry sighed and nodded. Bill didn't realize he didn't have his "adventures" on purpose. They just happened. "Two, keep an eye on Professor Stone. She needs the extra help."

Harry nodded, determined now to find out what was going on. His gut told him Hermione was right. There was a secret being kept and Heather Stone was right in the middle of it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A/N- Special thanks go out to the following people-

To **Mahthran** and **Darkfyre** for helping me figure out a way for the OWLs to work.

To **Tk. Duveraun** For help with OWLs as well and the book names.

This chapter is for them.


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N- This one is a bit short but that's because I wanted to stop it here and start the next one at a good spot. That and I have **_horrendous_** writers black.. Ugh….

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing save my poor attempt at copying **J.K. Rowlings** world of Harry Potter.

****

Chapter 4

Harry found himself a compartment, with only Neville as company. Ginny had been made a Gryffindor Prefect along with Ron and Hermione, so they were up in the Prefects car getting instructions. Harry and Neville talked about their summer vacations. Neville's had been spent with his grandmother, as usual, but this time, they'd spent the summer talking to people about Voldemort and some basic precautions people could take against him.

Neville had been told all about Dudley before. He laughed as heartily as anyone else had. Then he asked about the one thing Harry _could_ worry about. Quidditch. He'd been given a life long ban by last year's DADA teacher and had heard nothing about it being lifted. He also had to worry about whether Gryffindor could replace the players lost to graduation.

Neville surprised him again. "Think I'm going to try out for Beater this year. I mean we need them, right? Them and Chasers."

Harry nodded. "Need two of 'em. Both Angelina and Katie are gone. Ginny I know wanted to be one. Don't know who we might get for another."

That conversation raised a great debate as they thought of who might or might not be trying out for the position. They both agreed Ginny would get one spot and that Alicia would probably be Team Captain. Having been on the team the longest she would be the best bet to get the position.

Next they wondered who the new Head Boy and Girl might be. Neither had _any_ idea on those positions and soon ran out of thoughts to argue over. The trolley came and went, and still no sign of the two Weasleys and Hermione. Finally Ron, Hermione and Ginny came back. All three plopped into seats, none looking very happy about things.

"Malfoy's here," Ron said, looking disgusted. "Looks right pleased with himself too. Nothing I'd like better than to wipe that smirk off his face."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, trying to look stern. "You're a Prefect! You can't do that." She, Ron and Ginny dissolved into laughter, Neville and Harry joining in.

---------------

The train rolled into Hogwarts, steam billowing and brakes squealing. The Gryffindors all descended from the train, waving at Hagrid. Hagrid waved back, holding up his lantern. "Firs' years over here! Firs' years follow me. This way to the boats." Harry smiled, glad to see him and followed the others to the waiting carriages. He spared a pat for the thestral in the traces of the carriage and climbed in, quickly joined by his friends.

The castle was quickly gained and all of them went into the Great Hall, looking up at the staff table. There, Heather Stone sat, looking completely different from what she had when she'd been with them over the summer. Instead of her Muggle jeans and t-shirts, now she wore robes of such a deep midnight blue, that they looked almost black. Her hair instead of being untidy and falling gently around her shoulders, was held back in a tight French braid. She was seated between Dumbledore and tiny Professor Flitwick, with whom she was smiling and talking with. She looked down and locked eyes with Harry, barely dropping one into a wink. Her attention went right back to Flitwick, her smile genuine.

Hagrid slipped into his place, telling all in the hall that the first years had crossed the lake and would be coming in shortly. Sure enough, Hagrid hadn't settled into his seat when the doors opened gently and in strode Professor McGonagall, a large batch of frightened first years walking slowly behind her.

Harry watched them, all looking wide-eyed and frightened to be here. Had he ever been so young? Could he have ever been?

McGonagall set the stool and the battered Sorting hat down, waiting for the first years to quiet. The entire hall was silent, waiting for the hat to begin its song. What would it say this year? Last year it had spoken of peace between Houses and unity, giving warning to them all. Now they wondered what would it say now?

The slit in the brim parted and it began to sing.

__

Come to me now,

Wizards that you be,

War is soon come,

With pain on its heels.

Now is the time,

For you to heed,

My strange little ditty.

For Gryffindor's house,

Is where I put those,

With courage strong.

To Ravenclaw go

Those with minds sharpest.

To Hufflepuff, for love of us all,

Go those whose hearts are

largest.

Slytherin gets those who see

The best road to power.

So though I divide you

And times are hard,

Stand together,

O, heed my plea.

Now come one,

Wizards all,

For me to see,

Where you should be!

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other as the first one " Ambers, Gerald!" ascended to be sorted into Hufflepuff. As the names continued to be called, they discussed the song. "War _soon_ comes? Pretty clear meaning there!" Hermione hissed to the other two. Both boys nodded grimly.

They continued whispering, clapping absently as people were added to their own house. Finally with one last name, "Zacharas, Marely!" and a shout of "Gryffindor!" Dumbledore climbed to his feet and held up his hands for silence. It fell quickly. "We are here to eat not to speak so enjoy." As was their want, the tables filled with all sorts of delights.

The three sixth years wasted no time in digging in. Sir Nicholas was sitting next to Neville, looking longingly at the array of food. "Well, doesn't get much plainer than that, does it?" Hermione asked, slicing a pork chop. "Last year, it spoke of unity. This year it was very blunt."

Ron nodded around a mouthful of food. Harry picked at his food and sighed. "Doesn't much matter, does it? I mean, even Fudge has admitted he's back. The _Daily Prophet's_ been writing about it all summer. You'd have to be blind not to have seen it."

"Or Muggle-born and a first year." Hermione pointed out. "Not like the news would have anything about him on." Harry nodded, remembering that he had tried to listen to the Muggle news himself for news of the wizarding world, just the summer before. "Those are going to be the ones we need to talk to most." Harry looked at her startled and Ron looked just as surprised.

"We?" Ron asked, gulping down his mouthful. "What do you mean, we?"

Hermione dropped her voice and leaned over the table towards both boys. "Well, Professor Stone is nice and all, but do we know that she'll be a good teacher? I think we need to plan on still having D.A. at least for now."

Harry's mouth almost fell open. She had acted like she'd liked Professor Stone the whole time they'd been at Grimmauld place. Granted, they _didn't_ know what kind of teacher she was but she _had_ to be better than Umbridge! Then again, Professor Binns, as a ghost, was better than Umbridge had been.

They were about to find out, however. Dumbledore stood once more and raised his hands for silence. The hall fell silent and everyone waited for him to speak. "First a few start of term notices. The caretaker, Mr. Filch has informed me that the list of banned substances has grown to the number of five hundred and forty two. A complete list is available in his office should anyone want to see it. Secondly, all students should note, that the Forbidden Forest is just that _forbidden_ and therefore off limits to all students, as some of our older students should know." The trio shared grins, while carefully not looking at the staff table. "Next, Quidditch tryouts will be in one week and all players, past and present should see their Heads of House before then. Finally, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Stone. Well, as that seems to be all I care to speak of, off to bed with all of you and good night."

Everyone stood and filed out to their common rooms. Hermione walked with Ginny, Ron and Harry, deep in thought. "Did you notice? Not once did he mention what the Hat said." She asked them in a whisper. "Not once. Wonder what that could mean?"

Ron thought for a moment. "Could be he didn't want to draw attention to it. I mean look. Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy are all still here, while their parents are in Azkaban. May be he don't want to make it harder for them."

"Ron!" Hermione was shocked. "That's brilliant!" The tips of Ron's ears turned almost as red as his hair.

Harry didn't really care. As long as the Slytherins left him alone, he was quite happy. He was more interested in the Quidditch announcement. "What do you suppose the Quidditch bit was about?" He asked them both as they trudged up the stairs, toward Gryffindor tower.

"Pretty clear, really." Ginny said speaking up for the first time. "Dumbledore wants you back as Gryffindor Seeker. Best way to do that is make a school wide announcement, but not single you out. Notice he said 'past and present'? You're the only past player who's not present. See?"

Harry nodded. Put like that, he did see. It also made him feel a bit better. With Quidditch to look forward to, he could probably survive the year.

--------------------------------

Next morning he wasn't so sure. Schedules were handed out and he swore that someone hated him. Double Potions, double History of Magic, followed by Astronomy and Herbology. The last two weren't too bad except that Potions and Astronomy were both with the Slytherins. Unfortunately, they didn't have Defense against the Dark Arts until Wednesday. Two entire days away. Harry didn't know how he was going to survive his curiosity until then.

When he, Ron and Hermione got to the dungeons for Potions, he found out. Snape slammed his way into the dungeon as was his wont. The door slammed behind him as he swept to the front of the room, his robes billowing out behind him. "So, you all have managed, somehow, to pass into NEWT level Potions." He sneered in Harry's direction. Harry, so used to it, never batted an eye. "This means that all of you must have achieved an 'E' on your OWLs." Again the sneer is directed at Harry. Again, he ignores it.

"Now, as you all have found a way to pass, we shall begin."

The following ninety minutes was pure torture. Snape gave them no rest, pushing them all to the end of class, and then assigning twelve inches of parchment on the uses of tirmagon root in the Anti-Nausea Potion they were brewing. It was a complicated potion despite the rather common problem it cured. Once they had all stoppered their vials of the potion so that it could be examined by Professor Snape, they tidied up and left the dungeon.

"Nice to know he's much more pleasant this year eh?" Ron said sarcastically, as they climbed the stairs to History of magic.

Harry snorted. "Yeah, so nice to see his temper has improved toward me."

Hermione even agreed. "Though I don't know why we thought he'd be any different. He's always hated you, Harry. And as I said before we left, everytime we've suspected him, we've been wrong. I say we just do the best we can and try to stay out of his eye."

Both boys exchanged dubious looks but shrugged as they sat down for double History of Magic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A/N- Yes I am horrifically blocked. Sorry.. Even my ML fics are set aside for now.. May go back and begin an original again. Got something floating at the edges of my brain. So yeah.. R&R

One quick note.. Thanks to **Shahanna** (again) and **Tk. DuVeraun **(again as well) for their help with the Sorting Hat song. Thanks ladies.


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N:

Disclaimer: The World of **Harry Potter** and **Hogwarts** is the sole property of **J.K. Rowlings**.

****

Chapter 5

Wednesday was finally here. Defense against the Dark Arts. Several others had been talking about the new professor. She apparently did _not_ subscribe to the theory that with enough hard study the practical will follow. In fact, she'd started in on Dark Creatures with the first years, counter curses with the seconds and on.. Only the sixth years hadn't had her yet.

Harry and Ron were speculating as they sat down to breakfast. "What do you think she'll do with us? Dueling?"

Hermione was sitting across from them and shook her head. "She's doing that with the seventh years." Ron and Harry looked at her and she shrugged. "I overheard them talking. No one knows just yet what she'll be doing with us."

Harry filled his plate while Ron was already eating. "So what? Still think she isn't a good teacher?"

Hermione shrugged, eating a bit. "Well, we haven't had her yet and one lesson doesn't mean she'll be a _good_ teacher, now does it?"

Ron snorted. "What is it you have against her, Hermione?" He refilled his plate quickly. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Nothing, Ron. I just think we have to be prepared." Ron snorted in disgust around another mouthful of food. "Ron, look." She dropped her voice and leaned across the table toward them. "With Voldemort on the loose, can we really afford to take chances?"

"Plotting again Granger?" The sneering voice behind her, asked. "Won't get away with it this year you won't."

Harry sighed. They hadn't had to face Draco Malfoy yet this term. Harry had enjoyed the silence. "What do you want Draco?"

Draco smirked. "Why nothing Potter. Why would I want anything of you?" With another smirk, he swept away from the table, Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind like moving hulks of stupid muscle.

Harry glared after the sixth year Slytherin. Hermione watched the boy, a hateful look on her face. Even Ron had stopped eating long enough to glare after him. Harry felt eyes on him and looked up toward the teacher's table.

There, both Professors Stone and Dumbledore sat watching them interested. Dumbledore inclined his head slightly showing he knew he'd been seen but his face was inscrutable. Professor Stone, however, arched an eyebrow and flicked a glance at Snape, a smile quivering on her lips.

-----------------

They had their class straight after breakfast. Making their ways into the dungeons of the castle, the trio walked together, ignoring the glances swept their way by most of the other students even the younger ones, They entered the classroom and found seats together as normal. Professor Stone was nowhere to be seen as of yet. Soon the bell for class rang and everyone looked around expectantly.

The door to her office opened quietly and she stepped out, hair bound up into another braid, wearing not the teachers robes they expected but jeans and a shirt. She surveyed all of them from the top of the stairs, leaning on the railing. Her penetrating gaze swept over all of them causing several to squirm almost uncomfortably.

Her eyes scanned over them once again, studying each one for a moment before moving on. Never once did she betray that she knew any of the trio, her eyes not even staying on them any longer than any other. Finally she walked down into the room itself, coming to lean against the desk at the front of the room. Her shirt, although tucked into the top of her jeans was a bit loose, swaying slightly in her own created wind. "Well, since all of you not only survived Dolores Umbridge, but decided to face yet another year of Defense against the Dark Arts, I welcome you to my class. My name is Professor Heather Stone and I'll be the bane of your existence in your studies of the Dark Arts this year." She smiled a bit crookedly, one answered nervously from several students.

Harry and Ron shared a smile with each other before turning back to the front of the room. They'd heard quite a few things about their new professor's time here at Hogwarts. Stories, they were sure, Mrs. Weasley didn't want them hearing. Poor Bill had been the butt of a great many of those jokes if he was to be believed. Of course, Heather hadn't disabused them of that notion at all.

Heather scanned the room once more, then stretched, her floppy sleeves falling back from her wrists revealing several things. One was the metallic bracelets worn around her wrists that tinkled lightly as her arms shook. The other however was a tattoo. Several students leaned forward trying to get a better look at it and trying not to be noticed.

She smiled seeing the interest in it and pulled her sleeve up and displayed the tattoo on the underside of her right arm. The snarling black dog, in stark relief of her white skin stood out and stared at everyone who looked at it.

Harry looked at it and started. It looked exactly like Sirius had in his Animagus form. Why would she have _that_ tattooed on her arm? He looked up at Heather's eyes finally and saw the slight compassion there, as if she knew what he was thinking. He dropped his eyes back to the book in front of him, unable to look at it any further.

The slight tink of her bracelets fell loudly over them as she lowered her arm once more, the sleeve draping naturally over the tattoo, hiding it from view. She grinned at the class. "Not a Death Mark, as you all can see. Now, there are several things that you are going to learn this year. One is a semi-obscure form of magic that not many ever master. Still, it will be needed for you to learn. Occlumency is the magical defense of the mind against outside penetration. It builds a shield of sorts so that it cannot be penetrated against attacks." She looked around at some of the stunned (or frightened) sixth years facing her. "You will _also_ be learning the actual spell to that and trying it on your fellow students." She arched an eyebrow seeing several snicker at the thought. "Don't think you'll enjoy it because part of your final will be keeping _me_ from your mind."

Several students shared looks a harsh whisper erupting in places, quickly quelled by the eyebrow arching further. She looked around once more and seemed to come to some internal decision. "Right then!" She smiled easily at all of them, most blinking at the sudden change in demeanor. "On to your first lesson, which, unfortunately, is all here in the classroom and with your books." She grinned seeing the crestfallen faces around her. "Don't worry. It won't _all_ be book learning." Still grinning she wrinkled her nose in mock disgust. "I won't do _that_ to you." There were several tentative chuckles around the room.

With an absent wave over her shoulder words suddenly appeared on the board, telling them of their assignment. "Now, for the next, oh…" She looked at the time, biting her lip, in thought. "Say hour. I want you all to follow these directions and then we'll see where we need to start eh?" She smiled sunnily, as the words on the board appeared to shift and move, changing from what they _had_ read: **Explain the uses of Bat Dung (guano) in potions and spell casting.** To: **Name me fifteen jinxes/curses and give the counters.**

Harry blinked at the words and looked at the professor as she seemed to grimace slightly as she slid into her chair He frowned looking at her. She looked up at him and her cool "teacher's mask" seemed to fall into place as she looked pointedly at his parchment. Harry dropped his eyes to the parchment and picked up his quill beginning to write.

The hour passed swiftly, though most (most of those who had been _in_ the D.A the previous year) were done well before that. The noise level, as people had put down their quills, had been steadily rising but suddenly dropped off as Professor Stone stood once more in front. A wave of her hand and all the parchments flew to her outstretched hand, landing one neat pile.

Several murmurs went up over that. Everyone had seen Dumbledore do the same thing, but never any other witch or wizard. Heather didn't look up from the parchments reading through them swiftly. "Well, it seems several of you, indeed quite a few of you have a good grounding in jinxes and curses and their counters. They're always good to know." Setting the papers down, almost negligently, she crossed her arms again, her loose top folding around her. "We'll be working on them some, though they _won't_ be our main focus. This year, you're going to learn what each of you has done, instinctively at some point, in order to gain your position here at Hogwarts: Wandless magic."

Heather grinned, almost impishly, showing what Harry assumed would have been the face she wore during most of her time here at Hogwarts, at the murmurs running through her students. She chuckled again, a warm rich sound that seemed almost out of place here in the dark dungeon that housed Defense against the Dark Arts. "Now, you've all done it, but that has been all subconsciously. This time you'll be doing it consciously, and I hope, with a bit more control than before. You'll be doing what was called at one point in time 'hand wizardry'."

Hermione sat up straighter in her chair, an intense look of interest on her features. Harry and Ron shared a look. It seemed her opinion might just have been made about their new professor. They listened as Heather spoke about just how the wandless magic would come in handy for all of them should they be disarmed, or unable to reach their wand.

Finally, time was drawing to a close, though none seemed to have noticed the time going by. "I learned from one of the great 'hand wizards' alive and now I'm going to teach you. Meet me next lesson out at the edge of the Dark Forest and we'll head in to begin your work." Then as the bell rang she spoke up over the sounds of everyone leaving. "I want twelve inches of parchment on wandless magic by next week." There were several groans but everyone filed out, chattering at each other as they all filed out for their next classes.

The trio hung back a bit, Hermione nudged Harry and nodded to Professor Stone. The woman had sagged weakly behind the desk, her face looking pale and bit pinched around the eyes and mouth, not to mention slightly green. Harry poked Ron, drawing Ron's attention to their rather ill looking Professor. Ron frowned looking at her, confused. Hermione breezed past the two of them, approaching the Professor. "Professor Stone?"

Heather looked up and put on a brave face, smiling warmly. "Yes Miss Granger? Something wrong?"

Hermione frowned and studied the woman, who was still a bit pasty faced but recovering slowly. "I was going to ask you that. Are you alright?"

Heather smiled warmly, a quick glance darting to Harry, almost too quick to be caught. "I'm just fine Miss Granger. You three Gryffindors need to head on to your next class. I have papers to grade." Hermione frowned again, looking ready to say something but Heather cut across her words. "Dismissed Miss Granger." The words were cold, a true teacher's tone ringing from her voice.

Hermione blinked looking at her, before gathering up her bag and heading out to Charms. The two boys shared a look, both glancing back at the Professor before following on her heels. They looked a bit startled to see Snape striding toward the room they'd just left.

Slipping into the shadows, they watched as he entered the classroom, not closing the door behind him. Harry ran ahead and grabbed Hermione dragging her back to the open doorway so all three could listen in.

"You should rest more," Snape's sneering voice floated out seeming to swirl blackly around them. They could hear Heather just snort and the shuffling of parchment as she began grading the small quiz she'd given the sixth years. "I told you this post was no position for someone like you."

Heather's very irritated and waspish voice cut across whatever Snape had been about to say. "No, but its just _perfect_ for someone like you right Severus? I'm just fine, but I have papers to grade, kindly show yourself out." There was more rustling of papers, as her attention turned back to them.

"You can't hide it forever. It was foolish of you to even _think_ that you could handle-"

Again Heather's smooth voice, dripping icicles, cut across his. "Back off Severus. I got this post on my own merits and I will handle it. Now get out of my classroom. I'm sure you have your own work to do." There was a heavy thump and cautiously the three peered around the corner to see Heather sit down rather heavily in her chair, looking paler than before.

"Oh yes. You're handling it quite well." He slammed down a vial of something that looked like the Anti-Nausea potions that the sixth years had created a couple days before, and swept out of the room, robes swirling around him.

The trio slunk back into the shadows, glad that he was going the opposite way. Harry looked around the corner again in time to see Heather glare at the potion and go back to her work. Hermione tugged on his arm and the three raced to Charms to talk about what they had just witnessed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Special thanks: To **mysticmoods **and **Shahanna** for help in figuring out just _what_ would be on the schedule for the sixth years to learn. Thank you ladies.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the sole property of** J.K. Rowlings. **I have merely borrowed them.

Harry Potter is the sole property of . I have merely borrowed them. 

Chapter 6

Sixth year was definitely shaping up to be much better than fifth year, Harry decided. He sat in the Gryffindor common room, with other Quidditch players, those currently on the team and those hopefuls, waiting to hear about tryouts. Alicia _had_ been made Captain. She currently sat on one of the couches as they waited for McGonagall to join them.

Harry was tense waiting to see if he was still banned from playing this year. Ron sat next to him. Hermione had disappeared into the Library once again, working on her homework. There was a low murmur from all those present, including Ginny who sat talking with Alicia, probably about changing position from Seeker to Chaser.

Finally the portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagall stepped through a roll of parchment in her hands. The noise in the common room abruptly cut off. Her sharps eyes took in everyone sitting there as she unrolled the parchment. "All prospective players will report for tryouts on Friday evening at the field. Everyone as of now is eligible to play." Her eyes didn't leave the parchment but almost her eyes flicked to Harry.

Several others, however, did look at Harry, including Alicia who almost smiled. Ginny did smile slightly and Ron was grinning like a loon. McGonagall rolled the parchment again with a snap. "All bans placed on anyone last year have been lifted. It will be up to Team Captains to decide which positions are available and who receives them."

She looked at Alicia and almost smiled. "I've gotten used to seeing the Cup in my office. I'd hate to have to hand it over to anyone." With a brisk nod, she turned and left the common room, her teachers robes swishing slightly.

Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Well, there you are mate! You're back on the team!" He was still grinning, as Alicia called his name and drew him over to a small team meeting.

Harry slumped, relieved. Even if he had to try out once more, it didn't matter. He had Quidditch back. That was the important part. He looked over at what was the current team for their house and sighed. He had his work cut out for him. He reached down and picked up his Dark Arts book with a lighter heart then he'd had in a while.

--------------------

Harry gripped his bag convulsively, waiting for the notice to be posted. Only three, including himself, had tried out for the vacant Seeker position, since Alicia had agreed to make Ginny a Chaser. Expectant faces were around the common room, delaying the rush to dinner. Harry suspected everyone would be late to dinner in most of the houses since al tryouts had been over the weekend.

Hermione stood next to him waiting, tense as well. Ron was off in the corner with Alicia and Ginny. Finally, the Captain came over carrying a small piece of parchment and tacked it onto the board, stepping quickly away as all the others rushed the board.

**Gryffindor's Quidditch Team:**

**Chasers:** _Alicia Spinnet, Ginny Weasley, Andrew Kirke_

**Beaters:** _Neville Longbottom, Jack Sloper_

**Seeker: **_HarryPotter_

**Keeper:**_ Ron Weasley_

Harry felt a deep glow within his stomach begin and spread outward. He was back! He had Quidditch back! With a light step, all but bouncing in place, he joined the grinning Ron and the smiling Hermione, the three, along with Ginny heading down to dinner.

Harry's eyes drifted automatically to the teacher's tables once they'd sat and began to eat. He frowned looking through the table again. Leaning over close to his three friends he whispered sharply to them. "Where's Professor Stone?"

The other three looked sharply up at the table where her customary place between tiny Professor Flitwick and Professor Dumbledore sat empty. Hermione frowned but shrugged. "She might be out doing _something_." She stressed the last word to show just where she thought their new favorite Professor had gone.

Ginny shook her head and leaned forward to whisper. "She looked really bad in class. Like she was ill." The older three looked at her confused and she shrugged. "I don't know. But she didn't look well at all. Maybe she went to the hospital wing."

Harry didn't like the sounds of that. She hadn't looked well at their lesson either. Then there was that mysterious potion that Snape had taken to her. Ron hadn't stopped eating yet, but paused long enough to voice Harry's thought out loud. "Could've been that potion Snape took her. She didn't look well but what if he gave her something to help her along?"

Hermione sighed heavily and repressively. "Ron, every time we've thought it was Professor Snape, we've been wrong. He wouldn't hurt her. Besides, they are both in the Order _and_ Dumbledore trusts him. I'm beginning to wonder if it isn't something else."

Harry snorted. "Yeah trusting Dumbledore has done _wonders_ for me hasn't it?" He let just a bit of the bitterness he felt toward the old wizard creep into his voice. The Headmaster had held so much back from him, hidden so many secrets that it was hard for Harry to see Dumbledore in the same light at all. That last conversation in his office came back to Harry. He violently repressed the memory unwilling to remember just what had precipitated that conversation.

Hermione sighed. She didn't know just what had happened to turn Harry so bitter towards Dumbledore, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good. "Look Harry. Dumbledore's done _everything_ he can to protect us, you especially. Trust him to know what he's doing."

Harry put down his fork gently. A slow movement that was as controlled as he could make it. "He didn't protect Sirius, did he? He left him to rot in that house. Excuse me, I'm not hungry any more." He stood slowly and walked out of the Great Hall and then out of the front doors.

Hermione didn't understand, she couldn't. As much as she'd known Sirius, he _hadn't_ been her godfather nor her last link to her parents. He looked up at the stars and sighed, going towards the greenhouses, trying to find someplace to sit and just be for a moment.

A soft sound came from in front of him and he pulled out his wand, unwilling to risk anything, even here on Hogwarts grounds. Walking slowly toward the sound, he was surprised to see Fang sitting on Professor Stone's feet as she leaned against a tree, eyes closed. The weak starlight washed her out horribly, granting her a complexion even paler than Snape's. He turned to go when Fang whuffed slightly at him. Heather's eyes, large in her pale face, opened to look at him. He stopped, unwilling to intrude. She smiled warmly, if weakly and patted the ground next to her. "You're welcome to join us Harry. I'm just enjoying some fresh air."

Harry walked over slowly and folded himself to the ground easily. He leaned back against the tree, set slightly apart from her. Reaching over he scratched the large boarhound's ears. Fang looked up at him and put his head back down, still lying over Heather's feet. Harry looked at Heather and noticed the bruises under her eyes, wondering at just why she looked so worn. He didn't know what she did beyond teaching but she looked worn out. "Are you alright Professor?" He asked, willing to forget his own troubles for a moment, and focus on someone else's.

Heather smiled crookedly and looked out at the forest then closed her eyes leaning back against the trunk of the tree. "Aye, I'm fine." She said softly. Then she muttered something Harry didn't quite hear but sounded a lot like, "As fine as I can be."

He looked at her oddly but didn't pursue it, willing to just relax for a moment here outside, away from the staring eyes and questioning looks, or malicious stares in the case of several of the Slytherins. He closed his eyes and wondered at the peace he found out here. He almost forgot about the Professor's presence when she abruptly stood and raced a short way behind the greenhouse, dislodging the disgruntled Fang.

Harry started and looked after her. The sounds of violent retching floated back to him on the warm breeze blowing. Frowning he stood finally and went after her, in time to see her wiping her mouth with a handkerchief. "Professor, are you alright?" He asked her again, a tinge of worry beginning to color his words. Now she was even paler than she had been, the purpling under her eyes making them appear shrunken into her head.

Heather sighed heavily and leaned weakly against one of the greenhouses, closing her eyes for a moment. "I'll be fine Harry. This will pass." She looked over at him, her eyes too large in her face. "I'm afraid, however, that I need to borrow your shoulder and our legs. Give me a hand back to my office and then get Madame Pomfrey would you?"

Harry nodded and put her arm around her shoulders, noticing that she was still shorter than he was. Slowly, they made their way back into the castle and down into her office just behind the classroom. Now, he looked around, interested in how it had changed every year he had been here. Hers, though, was an eclectic collection of several of his teachers. There was a Foe Glass hanging on one wall. Opposite it was a fish tank, too murky to figure out just what was in it. Then there were the books.

An odd thought occurred to Harry that Hermione would dearly love to get her hands on some of these. He helped the Professor slide into a chair. "Can I get you anything?" He asked, unsure of just what was ailing her, and not knowing exactly how to proceed.

She shook her head waving a hand airily. "Just Madame Pomfrey, thank you. Tell her its worse than normal. She'll know what to bring." Harry paused for a moment more but seeing her close her eyes and rest against the chair, he left quickly, hoping to find the medi-witch in the Hospital Wing.

After sending her to Professor Stone, he raced back to the common room, hoping to find the other three there. Hermione had said she thought she knew what was wrong with the Professor and he wanted to know. All of a sudden, it seemed very important he did. Finding Ron and Hermione in their usual chairs, he looked around for Ginny. The fifth year Prefect was no where to be seen but he dropped into a chair near the other two and waved them closer.

Leaning in, so that his whisper didn't carry at all, he quickly related what had happened outside and that he'd brought her back to her room. "So what do you think?" He asked, looking at Hermione. Ron looked to her as well.

Hermione bit her lip thinking carefully, trying to put the puzzle pieces together that didn't quite fit. "I don't know." Seeing Harry's crestfallen face she quickly tacked on, "Yet. I'm sure we'll find out what it is soon."

Harry slumped back into his chair, absently rubbing his scar. He'd gotten into the habit whenever he was thinking about something. "I hope so. She looked awful."

-------------

Their next DADA lesson, proved him wrong. Heather was back in fighting trim almost. Her face was no longer sallow or pinched and she looked to be just fine. Today they were in class, ready to begin a few simple spells without their wands. The room buzzed with excitement. Behind them the door slammed shut. Several started, but their teacher just smiled.

"That, ladies and gentlemen, is what we'll be doing today. A simple thing by any accounts, but _not_ so simple without a wand." She went on to explain the principle behind it. It wasn't very long before they were all up trying to shut the door, without touching it and without their wands.

Only one person was able to do it that first lesson and surprisingly it was Neville Longbottom who mastered it first. Heather smiled warmly at all of them. "It'll take time. You've all done well. Now for the evil part." She leaned against her desk once more, crossing her arms over her chest.

Harry noticed Hermione leaning forward, her eyes narrowed as she studied the Professor intently. He looked confused for a moment as he too studied her. Her shirt, normally completely loose and unrevealing was pulled tight across her front. He didn't see anything that warranted Hermione's intense study, however. He turned his attention back to what she was saying.

"Homework, due in two weeks, I want a foot and a half of parchment on the possible uses of wandless magic in self defense. Any and all scenarios should be written out and explained, give at _least _three examples." She finished giving the assignment as the bells rang dismissing class. "Class dismissed." She said.

Hermione silently gathered her books and papers, motioning for Harry and Ron to follow her. Once outside, she pulled them off to one side. She leaned forward talking in a hurried whisper. "Harry, you said she was sick, right?" Harry nodded still looking confused. Hermione bit her lip. "Let me look a few things up, but I think I know what's going on." Maddeningly, she wouldn't say anything else as they turned down the hall for Charms.

It was a few days later at lunch before they got a chance to talk about it again. Professor Stone was once again missing from the teacher's table in the Great Hall. The four Gryffindors sat together eating when Hermione finally put down her fork and leaned forward. The other three, ready to hear what she'd found out, did the same. "I've got it figured out. But it doesn't make sense."

"Hermione, you're being mysterious, now what is going on?" Harry asked shortly. He wasn't in the mood for guessing games and riddles.

Hermione bit her lip and leaned in closer. "I think the Professor is pregnant."

Absolute stunned silence greeted her words. The other three shared looks of shock and disbelief. "She couldn't be." Ron protested. "She'd never have taken the post if she was."

Ginny, however, was already shaking her head. "No, it fits. Remember how Mum was always hovering over her. She kept worrying about her taking 'that post'. If she _is _pregnant, Mum wouldn't want her anywhere out of her eye. I think Hermione's right."

The boys shared looks and shrugs. Harry knew the girls would probably know more about that than he did. Still, one thought niggled at him. Finally, he voiced it out loud. "If she is, who is the father?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I don't know."

As September wore on, the four of them continued watching Heather covertly, trying to decide if Hermione's guess was right or not. No outward signs either confirmed or denied it. Harry put it out of his mind, until one day he saw Snape and Professor Stone arguing in the hallway.

"Severus, I'm _fine_!" Heather snapped at the Potions Master. "That last potion worked. Now would you leave it alone?!"

Snape, looking down his hooked nose at her, greasy hair hanging around his pallid face, crossed his arms with a superior look. "You're not fine. You haven't been fine for several months now. The Headmaster asked me to look after you and so I shall."

Heather muttered something too low for Harry to hear, hidden as he was behind a statue. "The Headmaster knows I can take care of myself, Severus. I'm fine. I don't need you hovering over me."

Snape sniffed disdainfully and looked down his nose at the much shorter Heather. "I never hover." He said haughtily before turning away in a swirl of black robes, his heels clicking loudly on the stone floors of the hallway, echoing slightly.

Heather snorted and turned the opposite direction, her stride one of anger as she headed outside into the crisp air.

Harry stayed for a moment more, waiting until he was sure both were gone. Then he continued on his way to the library, where he had been headed, ready to tell Hermione and Ron about what he had seen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe is the property of **J.K. Rowlings**. I have merely borrowed it for the entertainment of myself and you. (I hope!)

**A/N:** I am attempting to get this done before the release of _Half Blood Prince._ If I do not, I will still attempt to finish it.

Chapter 7:

Harry sat studying, instead of his usual procrastinating, after Quidditch practice, uncomfortably aware of the looks he was getting from several younger Gryffindors. Hermione was writing another novel to Viktor Krum, Ron casting frowning looks at her bent back, supposedly covertly. Harry, however, was working on his DADA essay about wandless magic. It had taken Hermione prodding him and Ron to get the two boys to start them.

Now that he had started, however, he was kind of fascinated by it. He wondered, almost with a sick sort of dread, if Voldemort knew it. He didn't know and had to let it lie at that.

Hermione was still writing her novel (the parchment was rolling onto the floor again) when he finally put his quill down almost an hour later. Ron had barely written anything at all, still looking a bit peeved at the still writing Hermione. "Why do you have to write so much?" He finally asked her.

Hermione didn't look up from the parchment, still writing and shrugged. "I don't write him very often. When I do, I have a lot to say don't I?"

Harry could see a fight brewing between the two and sighed. For some reason, Ron took exception to the duck-footed Quidditch player. Harry didn't understand it and was pretty sure he didn't _want_ to. "Leave her be, Ron." He said wearily. Harry really wasn't in the mood to deal with Ron being angry about a simple letter. He was still curious about the possibility of their Professor being pregnant.

Tempted as he was to drag out the Invisibility Cloak, he left it hidden in his trunk. Everytime he'd dragged it out, hoping to help, to stop what was going on around him, it had always created more problems. Now, he would leave it be.

Hermione finally stopped writing. Ron had begun an essay for Herbology, that Harry was studiously ignoring. She rolled up the parchment, sealing it with a tap of her wand and came over to sit next to Harry on the couch. She frowned at Ron, who was now bent over his Herbology essay and picked up her Arithimancy book. Harry sighed and gathered up his things. He wasn't going to watch the two glower at each other, instead, he was going to go see what he could figure out about Professor Stone.

Murmuring his good nights, he trudged up the stairs and, after changing , fell into bed. He had wanted to sit up and think, his body, tired from Quidditch practice, and his mind, tired from homework, dragged him down into sleep.

He was once again in that graveyard, where Cedric had died. Looking around, he could see the tombstones shadowed and ominous in the non-light of the stars. There were no Death-Eaters, no Lord Voldemort this time. Instead he was alone.

A chill wind ripped through him, drawing a shiver as he pulled his school robes around him. He looked everywhere, wondering why he had come back here after all this time. He trudged, in the direction of the house, slipping by the tombstones, unwilling to look at them.

A fog settled deep onto the ground, concealing his moving legs. Fallen tombstones were hidden behind the molasses-thick mist. It swirled and eddied around his legs as he kept walking, hoping this was nothing more than a dream, an odd scene played out within his own mind and not that of the Dark Lord.

The last thing Harry wanted to do was fall for the mind tricks as he had just a few months before. His mistakes, his impetuousness had cost Sirius Black his life. Conjured out of the mists, brought to the fore by Harry's own mind, a loud bark echoed hollowly around him. Harry stiffened, stopping where he was.

Another wind swirled, bringing the sound to Harry and then sending it away, a teasing dance choreographed to entice him, to bother, to give him grief. He stiffened further, unwilling to believe what his ears were telling him. Another bark, closer but still carried upon the wind, again enticed him to look around, to try to find where it was coming from.

Sirius Black was dead. He knew that. Nothing would change it. He had seen Sirius fall through that archway, disappearing. Yet the bark teased at him once more, swirling around him. Harry still refused to look. He closed his eyes, willing the nightmare images of that horrible night at the Ministry away. He opened his eyes but the images weren't any better.

Here, Cedric had died. Here, the Dark Lord had risen once more. He had gotten his new body just over there_. They had dueled, wand to wand, just _there_. He still remembered seeing his mother and father, whisps upon the wind, insubstantial, standing before him. His mother had told him to hold on, his father was coming. He had held on. For far longer than he thought he could. _

Over there_, Cedric's body had laid, lifeless. He had crawled to it, taking them both back to the center of that maze, back to Hogwarts. Harry couldn't have left Cedric behind. Still, that death had been his fault in a way as well. If he hadn't insisted that they both take the Cup together, Cedric would have still been alive. _

He sighed heavily. The bark came again, closer, but he ignored it again. He didn't believe what he was hearing. He kept trying to walk, but now the fog was growing thicker. It was almost syrup thick now. He could hardly move. It dragged at him, making it difficult to walk. Small sucking noises came from under his feet as he kept trying to move forward. The bark came closer now,

With a heavy sigh, Harry looked up from the fog swirling around his knees, hoping to see something, anything, that would get him out of here. Through the shadows, a darker shape bounded toward him, one he knew well.

Harry gulped, closing his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. The grief crashed over him, fresh and new. He didn't want_ to see that shape. He knew it all to well. When he opened his eyes again, another shape, large and graceful had joined the other. There was a smaller shadow on its back. Harry squinted, trying to make them out as they came closer. _

Finally, they came close enough for him to make them out. A large stag, a dog, and a woman. He squinted through the dim light, trying to make them out. Finally, the stag and the dog glowed. The forms seemed to flow around and in on themselves until both stood upon two legs instead of four.

Before him, shrouded by mists and the night, stood the three people Harry loved beyond anything. One, so recently dead, struck him hard. Tears once again fell, dripping from his face to be buried in the mists surrounding him. He stared at the three figures as they stood watching silently. He tried to move closer to them but some invisible force, or the mists, held him back.

Then a wind whipped up from nowhere as James put his arm around Lily and Sirius and they faded from his view, lost once again, to the veil of death and the mists beyond which he could not touch. Harry fell to his knees, sobs finally breaking free, unfettered and finally, cleansing.

Harry woke the next morning, his throat raw, tear tracks, crusted and dried, still on his cheeks. He crawled from his bed, glad to see none of the others were awake yet and hied himself off to a shower, content to soak in the heat and let it wash some of his grief away.

At breakfast, he was silent, listening to Ginny and Hermione talking about something they had seen in _The Daily Prophet_ that morning. Hedwig, winged in and settled next to his plate, chirping slightly to get his attention. He blinked, slightly, coming out of his thoughts and took the message from her leg. The snowy-white owl nibbled his fingers in affection and took off back to the owlery.

He glanced at the letter and opened it slowly, until a motion out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Professor Stone, only the second or third time since they'd arrived, slipped into her spot, murmuring softly to Professors Flitwick and Dumbledore. Harry watched her pick at her plate, before she looked up and caught him watching her. She arched a cool eyebrow upwards but turned to talk to Professor Flitwick a gentle smile playing about her lips.

Harry turned to his letter and read it quickly. It was simply a note from Lupin, asking how he was. Harry felt a quick flash of guilt for not writing his former teacher sooner. Resolving to do it that night, he stood with the other three as they disappeared to their next class.

Harry still hadn't heard a word Hermione had been saying until she spoke sharply to him in an exasperated tone. He blinked looking over at her, drawn out of whatever paths his mind has been stalking. He looked at her as she rolled her eyes in frustration. "Harry, have you forgotten our Herbology test today?" She asked. From the tone of her voice, she had asked a question _several_ times.

He looked at her blankly. There hadn't been any test on the schedule that he was aware of. When he said so, Hermione humphed. "Well at least I have your attention now. Haven't you heard anything I said?"

Harry sighed. "Sorry Hermione. I was thinking about something."

Hermione eyed him but didn't say anything to that. Imstead she continued on what she was saying. "There was an attack two days ago. Apparently, one of the people who now openly supports the Order was attacked at home. They got away but barely. No one is quite sure just who was behind it but there was a Dark Mark on the wall of the house."

Harry blinked and sighed. It seemed that the war was truly beginning. If he'd had any doubt before, it was gone now. With a heavy heart he sat with them and tried to pay attention to Professor Binns as History of Magic began.


End file.
